unusual encounters
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: Jayde, meets the brothers on a normal hunt; wakes up in motel room with Dean; meets Castiel; needs to destroy key to one of the 66 gates, a loved one in danger. Please review. :-D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Jayde stood outside the front door of her apartment looking into the small patch of trees nearby, she let her mind wander as the sun warmed her skin in the chilly morning air. The small porch was beginning to rot near the steps and a patch of moss had grown on one side of the railing. She wrapped a throw around her shoulders as a short soft breeze whispered past her and she shivered. Mercedes wound between her legs mewing for breakfast as Sierra came bounding across the lawn to join them. Jayde welcomed the two cats indoors for their meal and made her own as well. After Jayde had finished her breakfast she flitted into the bedroom to gather what she would need for the evening to come. She and a fellow hunter had arranged to meet at the senior citizen community to investigate a couple strange deaths.

When Jayde arrived at the nursing home she whipped out her E.V.P. and began scanning the outside of the building. She heard the crunch of a twig behind her; she froze mid-gait, whirled around and saw a dark human form standing behind her. There was a loud bang and she felt a severe pain in her upper arm. She screamed from the shock and bent towards the ground. The figure caught her just before she hit the ground as she fainted.

Everything was dark, when she tried to open her eyes she realized something was over them, she moved it and looked around the room, dazed and confused about where she was. Things were hazy, but were her memories from last night, or last week? She stood up from the couch she had been lying on immediately dizzy and stumbling around the room. Someone steadied her from behind, and had she been able, she would have reacted sooner and stronger.

"Who are you?" she asked in a dry, gruff voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." responded the hands attached to her sides.

"I'm Jayde, now, who the hell are you?" she answered sharply.

"I'm Dean, why were you at the old folks home?" he asked.

"Looking for a certain window to wish my grandmother happy birthday, asshole!" Jayde almost whispered with her dry voice. She needed a drink if this stranger was to keep interrogating her so intensely.

Dean had seen other girls that looked just like this one, but none of them had the attitude this one did, it was almost too irresistible. He stood squarely behind her, ready to doge any blows this girl might throw at him. He liked the way her hips felt against the palms of his hands. The curve they had under his hands was perfect and he was enjoying the angle he had on her. Her hair was mid-back length, wavy, and blonde. She was wearing a t-shirt that was solid brown with blue, dirt and paint stained, jeans.

What did this Dean guy want with her; she wasn't panicked yet, but wanted to know what the hell he wanted from her. She wanted to scream but knew it probably wouldn't do a bit of good. She decided to ask him for a drink, she was about to choke from how dry her throat was.

"Do you always treat your guests with such discernment, or do you always try to dehydrate people?" she shot out with venom.

Dean chuckled, "C'mon sugar, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to bandage you up after last night."

"What? Why? What did you do to me? Why am I hurt?" she growled at him.

"I didn't know wha- who you were and I'm the kind of guy who shoots now and asks questions later, but don't worry I fixed you up good." Dean reassured her.

"You shot me?! What the hell where you thinking? I could have been an old lady escaping!"

He laughed a hearty laugh that filled her ears and said, "Good thing you weren't then, huh?"

So last night was where her memories were from. She got some comfort out of knowing it wasn't that long ago she had been standing outside the retirement home. She tried to move forward to sit on the bed to face the voice behind her but he held tight onto her waist.

"I'll get you a drink in a minute, but first you need to tell me what you were really doing at the old folks home and why you had an E.V.P." Dean said into her ear.

Jayde felt a tingle fall down her spine all the way to her toes. She adjusted herself in his grip and relaxed the slightest bit. When she realized her knees had gone a little mushy she immediately straightened her body.

"I was there looking for my friend, we were meeting up there to investigate the strange deaths that have been happening. The last woman that died… she was my mother…" Jayde trailed off and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

Dean loosened his grip and lead her back to the couch. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch and she began to dry her eyes. Dean was feeling a little uncomfortable now and cleared his throat. He wanted to show he was concerned but he couldn't peg why he wanted to, what made this girl so special?

Sam walked out of the bathroom with nothing but towel around his waist and was singing to an Eagles song. He looked over at the couch a little embarrassed and grabbed at the towel to make sure it was secure. Sam smiled at Jayde and scowled at Dean.

"Dean, I need to talk to you, in private." Sam didn't move his eyes from his brother.

"Sammy, I don't need to know what color you piss is." Dean poked.

"Seriously, Dean, I need to talk to you, away from her." Sam spit.

"What do you suggest we do with her then?" Dean asked with sarcasm.

"Put her in the bathroom, she probably has to go anyway." Sam stated.

Jayde sat in the bathroom thinking of ways to get out. There was a small window but it looked painted shut. She started looking around the bathroom for a sharp object to slice the paint with. She found a disposable razor in a toiletry bag and quickly took it apart to get the razor. She got the blade free and began to cut at the windows paint. Then silently as possible opened the window and slipped out into the blazing sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Finally arriving at the small gas station at the end of town, she sat on the bench under the shadow of the awning. She leaned her head back against the building and rested for a moment. She was tired from walking all the way across town to get as far away from those boys as humanly possible. She really needed that drink now. She almost slipped off to sleep when she felt an ice cold glass bottle on her forehead and a semi-familiar voice say, "You could use a cold one."

Jayde immediately sat up, opened her eyes and stared at the person from which the voice came. She was beside herself as tears began to well at the brims of her eyes. When one began to roll down her cheek he wiped it away from her face and said, "Or you could have some water, it's up to you."

"What do you want from me?" she almost sobbed but managed to keep her voice from crackling.

"I want you to answer my questions, but I'll let you have a drink first." Dean said handing her a cold bottle of water. Jayde snatched it from him and guzzled the whole bottle down.

"Well at least we know your not a demon." Dean said then chuckled with amusement.

"What do you mean 'Well at least we know your not a demon'?" She snapped.

"I spiked your drink with holy water." Dean said casually.

"You opened my drink and put holy water in it? What the hell is the matter with you?" Jayde yelped.

"You said you were meeting a hunter, I thought you knew about stuff like that." Dean squinted at her.

"Well yes I know about these things but that doesn't mean you test somebody with out even a little warning."

"You need to relax; you don't act like a hunter."

"I am a hunter. Just because you shot me and I passed out does not mean I am not a hunter. And I'm not weak either!" Jayde burst at Dean.

Sam came over to them walking casually across the parking lot. When Sam reached them he sat down on the bench beside Jayde and spoke calmly.

"Jayde, do you know anything about what's happening at that nursing home? Any inside facts that could help us figure this out?"

"Nope. Nothing. I'm not telling you anything unless you let me work with you."

"Absolutely not!" Dean roared.

"Dean, she could help us figure this out if she knows anything." Sam protested softly.

"And why the hell not?" Jayde snorted angrily at Dean.

"Fine, but you tell us everything you know before we tell you what we know." Dean reluctantly agreed.

Jayde finally nodded her head and stood up from the bench. Sam stood also, towering over her by a good foot. The three of them walked over to Deans '67 Impala and as the boys reached the car Sam opened the back door for Jayde. She stepped back and said, "No way you own this car…" Dean flashed her a proud and confident smile and answered, "Yup, she's all mine. She's a beaut isn't she?" She smiled shyly and slid into the back seat. They drove back to the motel room to do some more research on the building and the land it was built on.

"My mom told me that my grandma, her mother, had been a nurse at the nursing home when it first opened in the 30's. my gran had mom latter in her life but stopped working at the nursing home then when mom was 23, gran disappeared, mom said she didn't have the slightest clue where her mom had disappeared." Jayde told Sam and Dean back at the motel room.

"How old was your grandmother when she disappeared?" Sam asked.

"In her fifties… why? Do you think that could have something to with this?"

"I don't know yet, we'll have to do more research what more do you know?"

"Gran and mom didn't get along the best. Mom told me she was a violent foul woman. She was sort of happy to see her go and didn't regret me not knowing her. And I think I remember a story mom only told me when I was a very young girl. Something about gran telling mom she wasn't suppose to have children and mom's father got what he deserved or something about gran killing him; I don't think they were married and he rapped her or something. Mom hated gran though."

"Dean-" Sam began but was cut off by Dean.

"We might have ourselves a vengeful spirit" Dean said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jayde sat up in the motel bed and looked over at the clock on the bedside table; it read 2:47 a.m. She rubbed her forehead with her palm and pushed back the fuzzy flyaway's that had come forward. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She flipped the light switch and the light kicked on. She stepped over to the sink and washed her face. She rinsed her face and looked up into the mirror. Someone walked across the door way as she fixed her hair. She froze and stared at the doorway.

"Sam?" she asked faintly.

"D-dean?" she stuttered.

There was no reply accept for the silence telling her it was neither one of them. The person walked across the doorway again. She could feel the chills run down her spine but the presence of this person, or something, didn't feel threatening. Jayde grabbed the plunger from beside the toilet knowing it wouldn't do any good if the being was supernatural. She held tight to the handle as she waved in front of her, ready to swing.

As Jayde walked from the bathroom to the bedroom where the two beds and a couch were she tried to yell for Sam and Dean to wake up, but nothing would come out. She began to panic as she tried more furiously to scream as nothing still came out. The boys didn't stir until there was an ear piercing loud screeching noise that filled the room. Jayde stood there as though someone was singing to her, eyes closed looking as though she was enjoying what most would consider torture. The noise finally stopped and the boys were able to stand without falling from the racket.

Castiel stood before Jayde staring at her with a deep wondering look. She opened her eyes to his face and walked towards him stopping inches in front of him. She had to look up at his face like she did with many other people but near as bad as when she had to look Sam in the face. Castiel nodded at Jayde then at Sam and Dean who looked utterly confused. Jayde tried to say something still thinking she had to scream to try to get anything out, "GUYS, THIS IS CASTIEL, HE'S AN ANGEL OF THE LORD!" She immediately blushed bright red and said nearly in a whisper, "sorry, I forgot I didn't have to scream, you see… I tried to wake you both up before he got here and spoke to me, but when I tried to speak or even scream, I was mute." she giggled softly and sat on the side of the bed she had been sleeping in earlier. Sam still looked confused but Dean looked pissed. Jayde couldn't completely understand why he was pissed. She thought he was just jealous that she knew an angel.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean growled.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Cas said with sadness in his voice.

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"This girl is going to help you stop a seal from being broken." Cas said matter-of-fact like.

"I'm going to what? What are you all talking about? What seal?" Jayde slurred.

"There are 66 seals to be broken before Satan is set free to roam again. You will help them stop the next seal from being broken. You will need to kill someone very dear to you or the seal will be broken. This person has the key in their blood, and they must die to protect the world. You must bleed them out and salt and burn their blood to destroy the key. I am sorry, but it is for the greater good." Cas explained calmly.

Dean stood still with a shocked look on his face. Sam stood staring at Cas in disbelief. Dean spoke first, "Cas, you can't be serious, she- no, we can't let her. She can't do it."

"Excuse me but I think it's my decision. I am a grown woman, not a child and definitely not in your charge. And as I've explained to you before, I am not weak, I'll do what I have to, Dean." Jayde spoke with acid laced words.

"Sorry Dean, but I think she's right. She can do this, she has to." Sam said with a firm look on his face.

"Sammy, we don't even know who she has to kill!" Dean protested.

"She knows who the person is, she can lead you there. You must help her finish this task and keep the key from hell and it's demons." Cas said authoritatively.

"I'll do it, I can. Castiel, I know you trust me, but can I trust them?" Jayde asked seriously.

"I'm surprised you hadn't already figured out that they are the good guys. They've proven themselves." Cas said genuinely surprised.

"I guess I just didn't trust my instincts for once, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Wait. How the hell do you two know each other?" Dean grumbled.

"She is one of those special people who can hear my true voice with no bad affects. We just met tonight, but I spoke to her when she was a child, she thought I was a guardian angel and in a way I was, but this is the first time we've spoken in a long time and the first time to see each other face to face." Cas replied.

"So you've known each other a while." Sam said with a strained sigh.

"Sam, Dean, I think we need to leave… unless you told the cops to look inside your car" Jayde whispered.

Dean ran over to the window and sure enough there were cops all around his car and a couple in the office talking to the shift manager.

"Son of a bitch! Alright! Everyone to the bathroom!" Dean belted.

With that, everyone crowded into the small bathroom and Cas disappeared.

"Damnit! Jayde, get out there and distract them." Dean commanded.

"Got it. Wait here till I give the signal, you'll know when I do, don't worry." Jayde winked and was out the window.

Jayde walked around to the front of the motel and walked over to the car.

"Boys," she started in a southern drawl, " can one of you help me with the hood of my car, it just won't open." she slanted her mouth with a sexy smile that only a practiced woman could pull off. "Or maybe I'm just too weak of a lady." she winked. Nearly all the men followed her over to another car to help or watch her try, they were under her spell.

She had the top five buttons of her tight button down shirt undone and her bra showing the slightest bit. Bent to pull on the car hood and… All the policemen gaped at her.

Sam and Dean shot from the motel room door to the impala and gunned it. Jayde took off for the road and jumped in the back as the car began to scream down the deserted stretch of road ahead of them. She adjusted her shirt and laughed hysterically while she replayed the faces on those men's faces as she pulled on the hood of the car she'd led them to.

Sam turned around in his seat up front to face her, "How many times have you done that exactly? You looked comfortable."

"None of your business." Jayde responded with a raised eyebrow.

Sam turned back around in his seat with that as an answer. Dean kept the car going a steady speed as the sun began to rise in front of them. They were headed back to town with Jayde as their navigator; looking for her dear one, a mission that wasn't going to be easy to complete. Dean sped up a little as "You aint seen nothing yet" came on the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dean put the Impala in park and they all climbed out of the car. They walked up to the door and went in. the desk clerk asked them if they needed one or two rooms and how many beds they would need. Jayde quickly responded, "One room, two beds." Dean looked at her, eyes wide with wonder. She winked at him and the clerk handed her two keys and said, "Have a wonderful day!"

Up in the room Jayde dumped out her knapsack on one of the beds and grabbed the toiletry bag, it was small with very few things in it. She walked over to the bathroom and announced she was taking a shower, "No peeking, boys!"

"I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?" Dean said eagerly.

"I think I'll be fine with just a burger." Sam answered.

"Okay, keep her here, don't let her out of your sight." Dean smirked with a dirty thought as usual.

Dean left the room as the shower turned on in the bathroom. Sam felt a little uncomfortable, and was wondering why she had only wanted two beds. His thoughts were turning more awkward and he started thinking of less appealing thoughts. He was only human and could only manage to stop thinking so vividly. Sam moved to the living room area in the hotel room and waited for Jayde to come back out of the bathroom. Sam heard the bathroom door open and saw Jayde walk out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. She walked over to her knapsack and pulled out a pair of jeans. Jayde noticed Sam watching her and looked in his direction. Sam turned his head quickly but knew he'd been caught catching a glimpse. Jayde walked over to the bedroom door and shut it. She then walked back to the bed to pick up the jeans, walked over to the window, and opened it silently, she quickly threw the jeans out the window and walked back over to the bedroom door and opened it. Jayde walked over to Sam and began, "You know, it seems like most girls are attracted to your brother." Sam leaned his head back, offended at first then she leaned in closer to him, towel nearly falling off her chest. She breathed in his ear, "I'm not most girls." Sam's whole body tensed up, now he thought he understood the two bed thing. Jayde walked to the bathroom swaying her hips seductively.

"I'm taking my shower now." Jayde said.

While Jayde was taking her shower Sam was imagining her standing with water beading down her back. He was trying to drop the image so he turned the t.v. on only to find a body wash commercial, he immediately turned the t.v. off. He sat there a while trying to cool off when he heard the water stop. Jayde walked out of the bathroom over to the vanity wearing only a large oversized button down shirt of Sam's that came to about mid-thigh. She sat at the vanity and began brushing her hair. Sam was watching intently, and engrossed. Jayde peered over at him and their eyes met for a moment, the heat was rising. Jayde crossed one leg over the other flashing him some upper thigh. Sam's jaw flexed as he tried to hold himself back. Jayde noticed and walked across the room to end up straddling him with her knees on either side of his thighs and her butt on his knees. It was all Sam could do not to pounce on her. Jayde leaned closer to his face grazing his cheek with her lips and spoke softly into his ear, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt, it was all I could find." Sam replied quietly, trying to keep his voice even, "It's okay, it looks better on you." She spoke seductively, "It would look better on the floor." Sam's heart was racing, and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Jayde moved her torso closer to his and said, "Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes." Jayde gets up and moves towards the bedroom, as she does she can hear Sam breathing slow deep breaths. She shuts the door almost all the way accept for a crack. She quickly heads for the window and jumps out onto the fire escape and pulls the jeans on and tucks the shirt in. Racing down the steps with Sam's cell, she called her cousin to come get her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Dean walked into the hotel room but didn't see anyone in the living room area, he turned the corner to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed looking totally defeated with his head hanging low.**

"**Hey Sammy, I got your burger." Dean said.**

**Sam didn't respond just sat there, sulky looking.**

"**Sam! What's going on?" Dean demanded.**

"**Dean, she got away. She snuck out when I fell asleep watching t.v." Sam lied.**

"**What? You let her out of your sight? What the hell?" Dean roared.**

"**I turned the t.v. on after you left because I was bored and it was some game show, and I fell asleep." Sam finished.**

"**Damnit Sam! How are we supposed to find her now?" Dean growled.**

"**I don't know Dean." Sam replied.**

"**Where's your cell phone, I'm calling Bobby to help us with this girl." Dean asked.**

**Sam reached into his jean pockets and came up empty, he then searched through his bag, still no cell phone.**

"**I think she might have taken it. If she still has it we can find her, Dean!" Sam said excitedly.**

"**Calm down, we still need to call Bobby."**

"**Where's your cell phone?"**

"**I left it in the car by accident."**

**Dean handed Sam his burger and the boys gathered their things and checked out of the hotel. Once in the car, Sam began to search for GPS tracking on his cell phone. It said his cell phone was at Brooke's Crossing, towards the edge of town. Sam ate his burger on the way to the street on the GPS.**

**Jayde walked up to her door and walked into the living room, welcomed home by Mercedes and Sierra meowing and purring for a meal. Mercedes jumped up on the counter in the kitchen and Sierra took her usual spot by the refrigerator.**

"**I'm sorry baby's, mommy was kidnapped and held captive for a couple days, I bet you felt like you were wasting away. Poor things, mommy really didn't mean to."**

**She got out two cans of wet food and put one can in each dish for the cats. Mercedes shoved his big head into his dish and looked up at Jayde for a split second. He had food in his whiskers and wasn't stopping to clean them until he was done, Jayde laughed.**

"**I missed you guys so much."**

**Sierra was purring as she inhaled her food. Then went over to the couch to take a bath like she usually did. **

**Jayde sat on the couch beside her and when Sierra was finished bathing herself Jayde dragged her over to her lap for some much deserved attention. Mercedes joined them and curled up beside Jayde. Soon, both cats were napping on the sofa while Jayde made some dinner for herself.**

**Sam and Dean arrived at Brooke's Crossing and noticed there were only a few scattered houses on the street. Most were newer and kept well. And one towards the woods was a little shabby, but definitely suitable to live in. Dean pulled into the driveway and Sam got out and went up to the door. Dean joined him and they knocked on the door. Jayde answered the door and looked at them with astonishment.**

"**How did you find me?" She asked, unable to even begin to comprehend.**

"**We're just that good, got a problem with that?" Dean answered.**

"**No, I think it's great." Jayde said, still baffled.**

"**Can we come in?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah, I guess, but what are you doing here? I said I can handle this."**

"**Yeah, we know what you said, but we don't know you, so we don't trust you yet." Dean remarked.**

"**Gee, thanks for that." Jayde said, irritated.**

**Sam and Dean stepped inside and moved further into the living room to sit on the couch. Dean looked at the cats lounging on the middle cushion and sat beside them. The jostle sent his scent towards the cats, Mercedes hissed at Dean and ran for Jayde's bedroom. Sierra lay still not yet smelling their scent. Sam sat down on the other side of the couch and Sierra yawned and began purring and rolling for Sam or Dean to rub her belly. Dean began rubbing her belly.**

"**It's a wonder she likes you, she doesn't like too many people." Jayde informed Dean.**

**Sam keeps staring at the floor in front of the couch and won't look at Jayde. She notices and wonders why he's acting so weird but doesn't ask him in front of Dean.**

"**Jayde, we need to help you with this, what if you get the wrong person?" Dean asked**

"**I won't, I know exactly who it is, it's the last family I even know, my cousin, Landon." Jayde answered casually.**

**Dean looked at her with a confused look, "You mean to tell me, you can kill the only family you really know… just to save the world from the apocalypse?"**

"**Yes, Dean, I don't understand what you don't get. How close is your family?" Jayde asked.**

"**Me and Sam, we're probably the two closest brothers you'll meet, we spend plenty of quality time with each other on hunting trips and vacations." Dean said, semi-sarcastically.**

"**You can drop the sarcasm, Dean. I can do this. My family was never accepting of my hobby. My cousin Landon, well, never really understood why my mom didn't like when their family came over. We always played games like we were hunting ghosts or vampires and stuff. Mom really hated Landon's family to come over and always tried to get me to go over to a friends house." Jayde said with a glassy look in her eyes.**

"**Jayde we need to go find your cousin and get this done before something else does." Sam interjected.**

"**I know, I'm just thinking of how to get them to meet me, cause after the night Dean kidnapped me they probably got spooked and ran off… oh my god!! I need to get back to the nursing home! My car! I hope it's still there! Dean, you better hope my car is still there, I will tear your car to pieces if it's not!" Jayde snarled at Dean.**

**Dean pulled into the parking lot of the nursing home and parked beside a facility 2006 Impala. Dean huffed in the direction of the new school Impala and turned his head with a cocky smile toward Sam.**

"**Alright," Sam began, "get your car and we'll follow you to your cousins house."**

"**Okay, but let me do the talking when we get there, you don't know Landon and I bet 'e was pretty creped out the night I disappeared."**

"**We promise, don't we Dean?" Sam said for the both of them.**

**Jayde climbed out the car, walked past the newer Impala and unlocked a fire orange, 4-door, 1970 Plymouth Cricket. Dean and Sam stared at the strange looking little car, dazzled by it's charm. Jayde backed out and sipped through the parking lot for the exit to the main road. Dean and Sam in tow.**

**Jayde got out of her car and walked up to the front door of a tidy looking trailer. Snap dragons lined the stone pathway to the front steps, and a rose bush on either side of thee beginning of the driveway welcomed all. Jayde knocked three times on the door and twice on the frame, a code they'd decided years ago. Landon came to the door in a peach tank top nearly the color of her skin, short cut off jeans, and lime green flip-flops. Her hair was dyed red with blonde chunky streaks, and the top was pulled back. Her face was fair with a beauty mark close to her left eye with tiny freckles on her cheek bones. Dean and Sam's mouths dropped; **_**Landon's a girl?! She is fine!!**_**-Dean thought, **_**I thought Landon was a boys name! Gees, she's hot!**_**-Sam thought. Jayde and Landon hugged as Landon guided Jayde inside. Dean opened his door to go up to the door; Sam grabbed his arm and said, "She told us to wait, Dean, and we promised."**

"**You promised for both of us, I didn't promise anything, Sammy." Dean shook Sam's hand off his arm and headed for the door. Sam was out in no time trying to get Dean to stop. Jayde came out to them and began, "Hey, guys, I've told her you two are old family friends of my mom's. Try to act like civil human beings, please? I told her I need to talk to her with you both there too, I think that she thinks it's good news…" Jayde said with a little sadness in her tone.**

"**You're not softening up on us here, are you? You can't back out now, Jayde. This has to be…" Dean started but was cut off by Jayde.**

"**I know, Dean! I have to or a demon will in a horrible form of torture." Jayde finished.**

"**We know you know what you have to do, but we need to make sure it's done, Lucifer could return. If a demon gets her before we do, it's done, the gate will open, and there will be one less to worry about. I'm sorry we have to be tough, Jayde; I'm sorry this all has to happen." Sam explained. Jayde hugged Sam as a couple tears streamed down her face. Sam was rigid at first then returned the hug and pat her back. Dean looked a little jealous standing off to the side of them. Landon burst out the front door, "Oh my god! Are you two engaged? Are you going to need a room for a little while?" Landon giggled. Jayde quickly swiped away the few tears that escaped and plastered a smile to her face. She answered, "Lan, this is Sam," she gestured towards Sam, "and this is Dean." she jabbed her thumb toward Dean.**

**Landon jumped up and down on the front steps and clapped. "I miss having company that isn't family!"**

**Sam and Dean exchanged slightly worried looks, unnoticed by either girl. They all went inside ready for the world to begin it's end.**

"**So," Landon began slowly, "you're telling me, you have to bleed me out, then salt and burn my blood?" and stopped, clearly not horrified by what they had said.**

"**Yeah, Castiel, the angel we told you about, told us this was a direct order from God." Dean explained.**

"**Okay. So when do we do this? Is there some sort of, like, ceremony ritual we have to go through?" Landon asked about her fate.**

"**No, just what we said, we need to do it soon. If we don't, a demon could torture you until it was done." Sam said a little frightened by how calm she seemed.**

"**Lan, you know I love you, and I do this out of an act of love, right?" Jayde asked.**

"**Yeah, Jayde, I totally get it. I get to save the world from Satan, something most hunters would do in a heartbeat, you would, wouldn't you?" Landon asked Jayde.**

"**Yeah, in heart beat, Lan. But I just wanted you to know, that I love you." Jayde's voice wavered a little at the end of her sentence.**

"**Well, now that we have our 'Goodbye's' out, lets get this thing started." Landon said.**

**Sam and Dean stood to leave the trailer and Jayde and Landon followed. The boys got into their car and Jayde and Landon got into Jayde's car. Dean followed Jayde back to her apartment to park the cars and head deep into the woods so no nosy neighbors heard what was happening.**

**In the forest in a small clearing of the trees, they began their set up and Landon laid on the ground in the middle of the clearing. Jayde had a bottle of pain pills, hoping it would make it a little more bearable for Landon.**

"**Here, Lan, take these, I hope they help with the pain." Jayde said genuinely.**

"**Thanks, babe. I bet they help. Don't worry, I'll be fine in the afterlife. I learn quick, you know that." Landon smiled reassuringly.**

"**We're ready when you are." Dean said.**

**Landon adjusted one last time then help perfectly still, Jayde had her take the whole bottle, she felt like she swimming in pills. The tarp underneath her was sticking to her skin and she was getting itchy. Dean had one side and Sam had the other, they sliced her arms from elbow to wrist on the inside of her arms, deep, so it would be quick. Then they moved to her legs and sliced a line from the back of her knees to the back of her ankles. Landon held the building scream inside her lungs. She was determined to be strong for Jayde, she wouldn't let her know that pain she was in. Landon's last thought was of Jayde when they were little girls playing their favorite game, werewolf. Dean made sure she was gone then salted her body and blood and lit it on fire. The smell of burning flesh and hair was strong as they stood around the edges of the clearing. Jayde held onto Dean this time. She needed something strong to lean against. She felt weak, her mind went fuzzy, and she was gone.**

**Jayde snapped awake hoping it was all a dream quickly realizing it wasn't and she had fainted. She felt something cool on her forehead and looked to her left. She was moving and she saw Dean, driving. Her mind was still fuzzy, what was he driving? The seat felt familiar, was he driving her car? Dean looked over at her, "Hey, it's over," he cooed, "you should go back to sleep, we'll be at the hotel in a little, don't worry about getting up the stairs, I got you." Dean smiled that rock star smile that lit his face. She was safe, Landon was dead, and one gate to Lucifer was sealed again. How did she get to this point? It was supposed to be a normal hunt and now, nothing would be "normal" again. The word "normal" was over-rated anyway, things always change. She reminded herself not to get too comfortable with the brothers, nothing stays, especially not with her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Jayde remembered opening her eyes a couple times while Dean carried her up the stairs at the hotel, she felt so secure in his strong arms. It felt like his arms were made to fit her body exactly; like two puzzle pieces, her body in his arms, perfect. She managed to extinguish the thoughts about to erupt into her conscious mind. She peered over at the window, the sun would be blinding if the curtains weren't drawn. She sat up slowly, groggy from her hard-core sleeping. How long had she been out? She couldn't tell; where were Sam and Dean?**

**The hotel room door opened quickly and Sam and Dean flew through the door heading straight to one of their bags. Dean pulled out a shiny object, she was still too sleepy to see exactly what it was. She fell back in bed, before either of them noticed her, and waited a while. They stood still beside the door, waiting for something. The door burst open, a figure came through, there was a struggle then screams. Jayde sat straight up in bed, grabbed the gun from her bag and shot the figure; it fell to the ground and a puddle of blood began to cover the floor. Dean looked at her a little shocked then regained his cool. Sam muttered under his breath some swear that was undistinguishable.**

"**We almost had it, Jayde." Dean said.**

"**From where I was standing it looked like it almost had you." Jayde retorted.**

"**Thank you, Jayde." Sam said a little tiredly.**

"**You're welcome, Sam." Jayde replied while packing her gun away.**

**Jayde got in her car and put the keys in the ignition, she started the engine and listened to it's purring. She had her eyes closed with her forehead on the steering wheel. Dean knocked on the passenger window for her attention. She cranked the window down.**

"**What, Dean?" she asked, slightly acidic.**

"**Look, I'm sorry, Jayde. But I'm used to me and Sammy taking out all the "bad guys." Dean breathed.**

**She stayed silent, still a little angry with him.**

"**I think we should stick together a few more days. You need some help looking after yourself; keeping you safe from the demons. They'll tear-" Jayde cut him off with a roar of anger.**

"**I don't need to be looked after Dean!" Jayde turned the car off and ran back inside. Moments later Dean came through the door looking a little guilty.**

"**She says she's leaving, what did you say, Dean?" Sam demanded.**

**Dean hesitated for a moment then told Sam exactly what he'd told Jayde. Sam looked angry and a little disappointed. Jayde walked through the room gathering her thing in silence; Dean had had enough, he explained exactly what he meant the best way he always did, yelling.**

"**Jayde! Your not leaving unless you have a death wish, but do you honestly think Landon would want you to risk your life after she tried to save you?" Dean spat.**

**Jayde was silent, she was thinking of her cousin Landon, an open wound in her heart she was still licking. Dean continued on his tangent.**

"**I know how it is to lose someone who gave their life for you to have yours. I'm here because someone did that same thing for me. I'm doing what he wanted me to continue doing, you could call it his dying wish." Deans jaw clenched, he was trying to keep the rest inside, she didn't need to know anymore about his father's sacrifice. He looked away, towards the floor, trying to focus on not letting his tongue slip. He looked back up in time to see Jayde running towards him, he held up his arms as if they'd stop her. She leapt into his arms, legs wrapped around the top of his hips as her lips forced a hot searing kiss on his own lips. Dean was stunned into a statue-like state. Jayde came up for air and let a slight breathless moan slip through her teeth. Sam stared at them as though it was a trick and she was going to tell him to wait there while she prepped for him.**

"**Dean, no! It's a trick!" Sam yelled at them.**

**Jayde struggled to let go, remembering Sam was there too. Dean's eyes refocused and he tried to speak. For once in Dean Winchesters life, he was absolutely speechless.**

**Jayde sat down in a chair trying to calm herself. Dean plopped onto the side of the bed, and Sam fell onto the sofa. Dean was the first to speak.**

"**W-what the hell was that, Jayde?" Dean half sighed.**

**Jayde stifled a fit of laughter and said, "Hell if I know!" Jayde was embarrassed now, she had given him a kiss and he asked her what the hell that was and all she could say was that she had no idea. She felt a little insane, but also confused. She couldn't figure out why she had jumped Dean like that.**

"**Jayde, we need to talk." Dean said in a hushed tone as he leaned against the side of the impala.**

"**Yeah, accept I don't know what to say. I am clueless why I did what I did, Dean." She explained slowly, trying to pick her words carefully.**

"**See, I think it had something to do with me telling you about Landon, but it's only a guess." Dean looked at her and licked his lips.**

"**I don't know Dean, I… I guess I kinda think it was the way you pushed me, to think about what Landon did for me. You know what, forget it. I don't know what I'm saying" She turned to walk back inside the hotel.**

**Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She melted in his arms and kissed him right on back.**


End file.
